


Petting

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, bit of hairporn, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have someone pet your hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I don't know. I wrote this on a whim so far back for a comic that I saw on tumblr that I don't know where the link is.
> 
> Anyway, not Brit-picked, beta read or just read for grammatical errors. 
> 
> All mistakes are purely mine.

**** Another Wednesday evening…another particularly  boring  Wednesday evening with no texts for Lestrade, nothing interesting in the newspaper, not even an annoying text from Mycroft.    
  
Sherlock sighed and plopped down on the sofa where John was already sitting watching crap.  Sherlock could practically feel brain cells dying from where he was sitting.  But John was here and that made everything better.  Sherlock’s eyes began to glaze over when he felt something - someone scratching his head apparently affectionately.  
  
Sherlock glanced over to his flatmate with a bit of fear and wonder in his ever changing eyes.  John had his eyes fixed to the telly.  Sherlock squinted almost seeing the hint of amusement in John’s blue eyes.   
  
“What are you doing, John?  John?  John?”  It sounds more like a series of squeaks than the usual deep rumble coming from Sherlock.    
  
John who is now deeply amused and trying not to show it, merely says, “Get over here you daft git.”  
  
Sherlock nodded a bit dumbly and scooted over resting his head on John’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
This was much better than anything Lestrade had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice but it's not necessary for my mental well being.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
